Aoyama's Day of Appreciation
by GodAmongGods
Summary: One day Aoyama woke up, and everybody loved him.


Aoyama Yuga woke up to the magnificent sight of his bright room.

The blond boy yawned and stretched within his bed before dressing himself in the classic U.A uniform.

"Ah, what a lovely day!" He exclaimed as he looked out the singular window in his dorm room. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, much like he did.

The boy walked confidently out of his room and down towards the elevator, where he encountered the dark and mysterious Tokoyami, leaning stoically against a wall.

"Oh _bonjour, Monsieur_ Tokoyami! Quite a day today, is it not?" He said gleefully. Despite how aggressive or docile someone seemed, Aoyama always gave a friendly smile to them. He prided himself on this, thinking that it made him the single nicest person in U.A.

"It's too bright for my tastes, but sure." Tokoyami replied, waving towards him dismissively. "You seem happier than usual today, why is that?"

"It is simply due to waking up on the right side of the bed this morning, _mon amie_!" Aoyama exclaimed as he walked past the bird-headed boy and towards the open elevator. "Now I must go, school awaits!"

"Right."

Aoyama pressed the button to go to the ground floor, but was interrupted by a voice calling to him.

"Hold the door please!" The voice called. Aoyama, being the nice and considerate person he was, held the door respectfully.

"Thank you!" The person said. The person was almost as tall as him, had messy green hair and 4 freckles placed symmetrically underneath each of his eyes. It was none other than the secret inheritor of One For All, Midoriya Izuku. Otherwise known as the second nicest person in U.A, second only to Aoyama himself.

" _Bonjour, Monsieur_ Midoriya! It seems we are both quite ready for today." Aoyama said.

"Yeah, I only wish I woke up earlier. I would usually be awake by now." Midoriya replied sheepishly.

"No matter, we all make mistakes like this. Even me, surprisingly. The only thing that matters is that you make up for your mistakes by being brighter and sparklier than usual!" Aoyama yelled while spinning around and pulling glitter from his shirt pocket, which surprised Midoriya.

"R-Right. I guess that won't be hard for you, since you're usually bright and sparkly." Midoriya stated.

Now, this surprised the half french boy. When Aoyama made comments like that, no one would pay him much attention. In fact, no one would pay attention to him no matter what he said or did (except for that one time during the Hero License Exam where he brought all of Class 1-A together with his Navel Laser and subsequently helped them pass).

However, Midoriya had just commented on Aoyama's bright and sparkly personality. Whether that was just because Midoriya was very observant or because he payed attention to him, Aoyama didn't know. He was just surprised that he had noticed.

"W-Why, I am indeed!" Aoyama said as the elevator came to a stop.

The two boys exited the elevator and made their way into the main room, where Uraraka sat waiting. At the sight of the two boys, she got up and ran towards them. However, what happened next confused Aoyama.

Instead of running towards Midoriya, calling 'Deku' like she usually would, she ran towards him, calling out his name like she was an old friend of his.

"Hey, Aoyama!" She called, running up to him with a bright smile. "You're up later than usual, why is that?"

"Oh, just woke up late I guess!" He replied nonchalantly. "Wait a moment, why are you speaking with me and not _Monsieur_ Midoriya?"

"Huh? Why would I do that? I barely even know Midoriya." She said surprisingly. "You're my friend, Aoyama!"

"Most peculiar, you and Midoriya are close friends, if I recall correctly. You even have a nickname for him, _mon amie_."

"What, no I don't."

Aoyama was feeling confused. "Well, if you remember more about my life in U.A then I do, tell me how I act and usually hang around."

"Oh, that's easy. You usually talk about your Quirk and how much you stand out, which is true by the way. You usually hang around us girls! Me, Toru, Ashido, Jirou, Tsuyu and Yaoyorozu. Oh, also Todoroki and Koda sometimes."

Naturally, Aoyama was even more confused. Usually, the half french boy would go on his own, spending his lunch and free periods alone. Hearing that he not only is popular now, but also hangs out with all the girls on a regular basis really confused him.

"W-What? This is most confusing, _mademoiselle_ Uraraka. I vividly remember being on my own during my free periods. I haven't the faintest memory of what you speak of." Aoyama said.

"Trust me, it'll come to you in time. Let's go, we need to get to class!" Uraraka said quickly, pulling at his arm for him to follow. Aoyama, being the gracious and humble person he is, followed. Though he had no idea what he would be walking into.

-line-

When Aoyama entered the class, everyone's heads turned to him.

"Aoyama! It is good to see you, Mr Class Representative!" Iida yelled, comically waving his arms.

"Class Representative? _Monsieur_ Iida, I believe that is you."

"I would love to be Class Representative, Aoyama. However, that title belongs to you, and you have earned it." Iida stated. "Don't you remember? The votes were stacked in your favour! I had one vote, Midoriya had 1, Yaoyorozu had 2, and you had votes from the rest of the class!"

Of course, this isn't how Aoyama remembered it. While Yaoyorozu had received 2 votes and became Vice Representative, Aoyama remembered that it was Midoriya who received the most votes.

"I-I am so terribly confused! I remembered being the unappreciated yet most vibrant person in this class, yet I'm being told that I am so appreciated that I not only became Class Representative but I am also close friends with all the women in this class!"

"It's true, Aoyama." Mineta said sadly. "None of us have even had a chance with them, they're all over you. Do you remember the Sports Festival? Present Mic was rooting for you the whole time, and all the other girls in our year were over you also."

"H-How on Earth do I not remember any of this?" Aoyama yelled, placing his palms on his cheeks. He was then tackled from behind by a pink set of arms.

"Hey Yuga!" The person was none other than Ashido Mina, the energetic and rather pink girl.

"Madam Ashido, it is quite good to see you. However, isn't this a bit too close for comfort?

"Madam Ashido? You usually just call me Mina. In fact, don't you usually just call all of us by our first names?"

' _I see, this must be something I don't remember. This is just all too strange. I'm in a world where I'm appreciated by many, and I'm practically always with the girls of Class 1-A_.' Aoyama thought. ' _Wait a moment. I'm I a world where I'm appreciated by many, and I'm practically always with the girls of Class 1-A! I could get used to this_!

"O-Oh, right, _Madam_ Ash- I mean _Madam_ Mina. Shall we take our seats?"

"Sure, don't want to upset Mr. Aizawa, after all." Mina said as she went to sit down. She reached for her seat, but Aoyama got there first and pulled the chair out for her.

"Allow me, _mademoiselle_." Aoyama said with a bright smile.

"How gentlemanly, thank you!" Mina said with a wink. The rest of the class watched on in envy.

"What a lucky guy.." They all said under their breaths.

 ** _-line-_**

The classes went on without a hitch for the blond haired boy. Turns out that he's Aizawa's favorite student in the class, and that he gets regular messages from All Might on his phone, a privilege only he gets. Midoriya doesn't even get regular messages, despite being his student and successor.

Lunch arrived quickly, and Aoyama found himself at a table, surrounded by girls. He was loving his new life, though he could see that most guys envied him. He could even see Kaminari and Mineta sitting at a table watching him.

"Hey Aoyama, don't you think Midoriya's Quirk is like All Might's, ribbit?" Tsuyu, who was on his right, asked.

"Why of course! Maybe All Might passed his quirk onto him!" Aoyama exclaimed. He had always had an inkling that this was the case, though no one believed it. 'How would you pass down a quirk? That's crazy!' They would all say. This would be the only place where his theory would be recognized.

"Perhaps, but how would you pass down a quirk? While it would explain the likeness, I'm not sure that it's possible." Yaoyorozu said dismissively. Oh, if only they knew.

"I agree with Momo." Toru said. "Aren't quirks meant to be like a muscle? How would you pass down a muscle?"

"Fair points indeed, ladies, but I still believe. Quirks are still a general unknown, so there could be a way." Aoyama mused.

"Heh, you're starting to sound like Midoriya now." Mina, who was directly on his left, stated. She was leaning up towards him, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Not many people knew this, mainly because nobody talked to him, but Aoyama had a crush on Mina. It developed at some point during the Sports Festival, where he was shamefully beaten by her. She was able to use her quirk to gracefully glide across the arena and straight towards Aoyama. That gave him a newfound respect for the pink girl.

She never gave him the time of day before, but now she's all over him. And Aoyama, being a guy, loved it.

He didn't just have a crush on Mina, though. Aoyama had noticed every girl in his class. He liked Jirou for her hard-to-get attitude, he liked Tsuyu for her blunt but caring way of speaking, he liked Toru for her expressive attitude, he liked Ochako for her bright and innocent smile. And of course, he liked Yaoyorozu for her large bust and good looks (but he would never admit the last one, he thinks it makes him sound like Mineta).

Nevertheless, the sudden closeness caused Aoyama to blush.

"Aoyama, are you okay? You're all red." Ochako said, clearly concerned for him.

Jirou smirked. "Ha! He's blushing. Hey Mina, he's blushing because you're so close to him!"

"I-I disagree, _bien-aimés_! I'm s-simply just a bit warm!" Aoyama stuttered, looking away as his blush grew.

Ochako looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sick? Maybe we should take you to Recovery Girl, you might have a cold."

"Oh, no need _mon amie_ , I shall be fine!" Aoyama said, turning his head towards the brunette girl. "Thank you for the concern, _mademoiselle_ Uraraka."

Ochako blushed. "It's okay, and you can just call me Ochako."

"Of course, _mademoiselle_ Ochako."

 ** _-line-_**

The end of the day came quickly, and Aoyama found himself relaxing in the living room with Mina. The rest of the girls chose to return to their dorm room to study. Mina, however, chose to spend her time with the sparkling blond boy.

The two were watching TV and sitting with an arm around each other. Mina had her head resting on his shoulder and Aoyama was resting his head on hers while blushing.

"Hey, Yuga?"

" _Oui, mademoiselle_ Mina?"

"Do you.." She began. "..actually no, never mind."

"Strange, you're usually quite open with me. Are you feeling alright, _mon amour_?"

"Well, um, okay I'll tell you. Have you… have you ever had a crush on someone?" Mina asked, looking into the boys eyes.

" _Oui_ , I have indeed. Have you ever had a crush on somebody?"

"Yeah, but the person I like is the problem.."

"How so?"

"This person is way too out of my league! I know for a fact that tons of other girls like him, I just don't think I have a chance with him." Mina said quietly. That was usually a sign that she was down.

"Who is this person? If you tell me who you like, I'll tell you who I like. How does that sound?" Aoyama suggested.

"S-Sure." Mina said. "I… I like you, Yuga!"

Aoyama was, of course, shocked.

He didn't have enough time to fully register what he had heard, because someone had rudely barged in.

"Aoyama!" The blond in question turned his head to see Ochako, Tsuyu, Jirou, Yaoyorozu and Toru standing near the kitchen. "We have something to tell you!"

"I like you!" Ochako yelled.

"Me too, ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"I do too." Jirou said.

"I think it's safe to say that we all like you, Aoyama." Yaoyorozu stated.

"I-I-I don't k-know what to say! Mina here just confessed to me, and now you all decide to as well?" Aoyama yelled. "I like all of you, but I can't date all of you at once!"

"Actually, you could." Yaoyorozu suggested. "Polyamorous relationships are a new thing, but people do it all the time and it can work well."

"I think we should try it! I mean, we all like each other here, so why not?" Ochako said.

"Eh, I'm fine with it, as long as I get some time with Aoyama." Jirou said.

"I think everyone's fine with a polyarm relationship, or whatever its called. How about you, Yuga?" Mina asked.

"I… I…" Aoyama began. "I'll do it!"

"Yay!" Everyone cheered. "Woo! Woo! Woo!"

The cheering sounded a lot like… an alarm? The cheering became louder and louder, until the sound of a ringing alarm filled the room. Aoyama covered his ears, but the ringing was still very audible.

"W-What's going on?? _Que se passe-t-il_?!"

 ** _-line-_**

Aoyama Yuga woke up to the loud sound of his alarm ringing right beside his ear. He swiftly turned it off and threw it on the ground.

"Damn! I was having the best dream!" Aoyama cursed under his breath as he got up. He changed into the classic U.A uniform and walked out of his room.

As he walked to the elevator, and he encountered Tokoyami.

"Oh, _bonjour Monsieur_ Tokoyami." Aoyama said without his usual charm.

"Aoyama, you seem a lot less cheerful than usual. Is something off?" The bird-headed boy asked.

"Oh, just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, it seems." He replied sadly. "But no matter, I shall make up for this by being brighter and sparklier than usual!"

"Please don't, it hurts my eyes and Dark Shadow." Tokoyami said, but Aoyama didn't pay attention. He walked towards the elevator without a care in the world.

Aoyama pressed the button to go to the ground level, but was interrupted by a voice calling him.

"Hey, hold the door please!" Aoyama, being the merciful and gracious man that he was, held the door.

"Ah, thank you." The person said. It was none other than Midoriya Izuku.

"It is no problem, _mon amie_." Aoyama replied slowly.

"Aoyama, what's wrong? You're not as loud as usual." Midoriya asked.

"Ah, I simply woke up on the wrong side of the bed. No need to worry." Aoyama replied dismissively.

"Oh, alright. I hope you feel better later on, being down all day isn't the best."

"Thank you for your concern, but I believe I will be okay." Aoyama said.

The door to the elevator opened and the two exited. Uraraka was waiting in the kitchen, and ran towards Midoriya.

"Deku! You're up late." Uraraka stated.

"Y-Yeah, must not have hearn my alarm, heh." Midoriya replied, stuttering as per usual.

"Well we need to get to class quickly, then."

-line-

Aoyama's day went on as it usually did. He sat on his own in class, he ate on his own during lunch, and he relaxed alone in his sparkling room. He got no texts and no comments from teachers telling him that he was their favorite. Most importantly, he got no love confessions from the girls of Class 1-A.

As Aoyama laid down in his bed at the end of the day, he let out a sad sigh. Life was back to how it used to be. His day of appreciation was nothing more than a dream.


End file.
